


Если

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Natalia1



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Adultery, Angst and Drama, Creepy Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, Murder, One-Sided Relationship, Promiscuity, Psychological Trauma, Spies & Secret Agents, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: Серия dark-драбблов по мотивам Глубокого Космоса-9
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Если

_Если у вас паранойя, это не значит, что за вами не следят._

*****  
Башир подкрутил передатчик, выуживая голос Слоана из радиочастотных помех.  
– Агент Аугменти докладывает. Сегодня Объект вышел на контакт. Как вы и прогнозировали, он считает это своей личной инициативой, – Башир чуть усмехнулся.  
– Хорошо. По нашим расчетам, его имплант должен начать разрушаться через полторы недели. Следите за поведением. Это хороший шанс для вас выйти на новый уровень доверия.  
– Да, сэр. Разрешите идти. У меня запланирован визит в его магазин… – Башир сделал паузу – он любил небольшую театральность, – на 21:00.  
– Что ж, Джулиан. Вы знаете, у вас карт-бланш. Только не увлекайтесь.

_1.03 Past Prologue_

*****  
– Илиана, дорогая, мы ждем тебя, – в запертую дверь постучали.  
– Иду, отец.  
Как обещал Энтек, память постепенно возвращалась. Не вся – фрагментами.  
Ее отец согласился отпустить ее бороться с баджорскими террористами и сейчас ждал в соседней комнате. Ее мать была изыскателем в центральном университете Кардассии.  
Ее отец был убит кардассианцами после долгих лет изнурительной борьбы, умер от ран в промозглой пещере. Ее мать была художницей из провинции Дахур и умерла от голода в лагере беженцев Сингха.  
Она задумчиво отпила из чашки с чуть неаккуратно нанесенным орнаментом северных провинций Кардассии. Чашку она расписывала сама, еще в детстве – это тоже вспомнилось, как и вкус любимого чая из красных листьев. Прекрасный терпкий чай, даже с этим нехарактерным оттенком горечи. Странно, ей казалось, что никакого привкуса не будет.  
На столе перед чашкой лежал изолинейный стержень – ее рассказ обо всем, что происходит сейчас на временно баджорской станции Терок Нор. Число сотрудников станции. Имена. Должности. Названия кораблей в демилитаризованной зоне. Она выполнила долг перед Родиной.  
Илиана – Кира – одним глотком допила чай и опустила чашку на стол, чтобы не выронить и не разбить. Почему-то ей очень хотелось, чтобы чашка осталась цела.

_3.05 Second Skin_

*****  
– Это был Керзон.  
– Ты имеешь в виду…  
Джадзия кивнула куда-то в сторону, по-прежнему не решаясь взглянуть на Сиско. Как сообщать такие новости, она просто не знала. Керзон и Сиско дружили двадцать лет.  
– То есть это были… не твои… эмоции? – на всякий случай уточнил Сиско.  
Она помотала головой. Вздохнула. Подняла взгляд – совершенно больной.  
– Я сама не знала, – тихо сказала она. – Ты мне очень дорог, но только как друг. Поэтому, когда началась телепатическая лихорадка, я понять не могла, что со мной происходит. Потом решила проверить через жиан'тару… Извини.  
– Я понимаю… – он помедлил, потом потянулся и потрепал Джадзию по плечу. – Я все понимаю, старина.  
Благодарная улыбка Джадзии стала самым тяжелым испытанием за последние несколько недель.

_3.10 Fascination_

*****  
До смены оставалось полчаса.  
Под ладонями Джулиана зеркальная панель пошла рябью, подтверждая генетический ключ, и разошлась, открывая на стене другую панель, с металлическими кнопками. Джулиан ввел цифровой код, после звукового сигнала – второй, в открывшейся нише щелкнул таймером на две минуты и заскользил пальцем по черной сенсорной панели, вычерчивая сложный рисунок. Без усовершенствованных навыков он не смог бы провести линии с нужной точностью – но без навыков эта ниша была бы и не нужна.  
Минута пятьдесят шесть секунд. Сначала – спрей.  
Джулиан подкрутил шкалы дозирования на двух флакончиках и пшикнул по-македонски, как сказал бы Майлз, с двух рук в оба глаза одновременно. Потер правый глаз кистью руки, чуть ее поворачивая. Отражение в половинке зеркальной панели слегка расфокусировалось: минус 0,3 диоптрии на левый глаз, плюс 0,5 и легкое смещение вертикальной оптической оси на правый. Идеальный дисбаланс, добавляющий легкую пространственную дезориентацию при быстрых движениях – то, что нужно. Один из компонентов «очаровательной неуклюжести», как называла это Палис.  
К вопросу о неуклюжести.  
Гипоспрей с миорелаксантом – самая неприятная часть, но, увы, без этого контроль рефлексов по-прежнему поддавался только длительным медитативным практикам. Забавно: ускорить движение руки можно и без генетической коррекции, всего лишь улучшив проведение нервных импульсов; а вот предотвратить непроизвольные реакции – нет. И тем более никакой сознательной остановки сердцебиения, никакого дыхания один раз в минуту. Может, поэтому он и проиграл вулканцу в том теннисном матче, несмотря на равную физическую силу?..  
Пятьдесят восемь секунд.  
Невидимые внутриканальные беруши – ослабление звукового диапазона. У Джулиана всегда был соблазн их проигнорировать, ровно до того случая, как он примчался в медсестринскую на тихое «ой» через две пары дверей – потому что не все вещи можно проигнорировать. Джабара потом долго на него косилась.  
Крем для рук – снижение чувствительности кожи. Джулиан подозревал, что вот эта особенность была как раз кусочком исходных настроек, единственной сохранившейся частью сенсорной системы Джулса – но оставлять ее как есть он не мог, слишком велик был объем сенсорной информации, в основном лишней. Он не представлял, как с этим справлялся Джулс.  
Шесть секунд. Спрей для ослабления запахов. Это уже почти с удовольствием – иначе было сложно принимать некоторых пациентов.  
Панель бесшумно заскользила, закрывая потайную медицинскую шкатулку. Еще раз поморгав и неуклюже развернувшись – кажется, он переборщил с миорелаксантами, – Джулиан направился к выходу, на ходу надевая невидимые перчатки с ДНК-фильтром. Из всех своих изобретений больше всего ему хотелось бы запатентовать именно это – но это был бы его последний патент в Федерации.  
Растянув уголки губ, Джулиан ступил за порог каюты. Молодой, чуть наивный, но очень энергичный – обычный доктор на обычной космической станции.

_Любая серия с Баширом_

*****  
– Когда он поймет? – спросила Кейко.  
Башир пожал плечами.  
– Лет через 10. Тогда возрастные изменения будет уже не скрыть. Разве что разработают новые технологии.  
– Он так легко все принял. И возраст дочки, и должность помощника инженерной службы...  
– Психика – гибкая вещь. Если он поверил, что эти 20 лет ему внушили – остальное достроилось само. Так лучше. Правда.  
Закрыв глаза, Кейко кивнула.

_4.19 Hard Time_

*****  
– Бенджамин?  
– Что? О, извини, старина, я… задумался, – Сиско широко улыбнулся, убирая руку с талии Джадзии. – Хорошо, что у тебя нет ножа.  
– Ножа?  
Сиско пожал плечами, растягивая улыбку еще шире, с беспечным видом развернулся вокруг своей оси… и чуть не столкнулся с Кирой.  
– Коммандер, с вами все в порядке? – Кира выглядела искренне обеспокоенной. Сиско позволил себе быстрый взгляд – фазера на поясе не было – после чего аккуратно отцепил руку Киры от своей, четко контролируя, чтобы пальцы не дрожали.  
– Нет, то есть да, все замечательно, – он сделал пару шажков назад, не спуская взгляда с озабоченного лица Киры; еще раз оглянулся на замершую Джадзию, остановился, расправил плечи и кивнул обеим офицерам.  
– Оставляю мостик на… – он побегал глазами, – вас обеих. Я буду в своей каюте. – Он отвернулся и уверенно, насколько мог, направился к турболифту. На Башира, растерянно следящего за этой сценой от дальней консоли, он даже не взглянул. На него вообще лучше не смотреть – руки чесались дать в нос; _там_ у них велся счет, три-три, и сейчас была очередь Сиско.  
Они были так похожи. Стоило Джадзии сегодня распустить волосы – и рука сама потянулась обнять. А Кира… Сиско уже не первый раз ловил себя на том, что проверяет, есть ли у майора под рукой фазер. Пусть это майор, а не интендант – но так, на всякий случай.  
Две реальности все больше смешивались, и это было, наверное, плохо – но Зазеркалье пьянило. Дело было даже не в сексе с несколькими потрясающими и очень разными женщинами; и не во власти, хотя марионеточные игры на станции не представляли и сотой доли тех возможностей, какие давало Зазеркалье – принимать настоящие решения, диктовать свои условия. Это было… как голодек. Более реальный – и оттого более захватывающий. Вон Башир и Смайл – Майлз – тоже полгода не вылезают из своих игрищ, и по-прежнему образцовые офицеры…  
– Пап, ты рано, – почти виновато откликнулся от стола Джейк.  
– Джейк? – Сиско был приятно удивлен хлопотам сына. – Ты что-то готовишь?  
– Джамбалайю, – Джейк виновато потер нос. – Я думал, ты будешь попозже.  
– В чем дело, сын? – Сиско настороженно подошел к столу.  
– Я пригласил кое-кого. Только не злись.  
– У тебя новая девушка?  
– Нет. Пап… Это для тебя. Она очень хорошая, правда. – Сиско не успел ничего ответить. – Просто… Ты последнее время очень уставший.  
– И ты надеешься, что новые знакомства позволят мне больше отдыхать?  
– Нет. Я тут подумал, – Джейк потер нос снова, – ты же уже больше года не был на свиданиях.  
Молча обойдя сына, Сиско прошел в спальный отсек, закрыл за собой дверь и рухнул на кровать.  
Он покончит с этим сумасшествием.  
В ближайшее время.  
Обязательно.

_Через год после 3.19 Through the Looking Glass  
_

*****  
"Сволочь", – думал Башир, слушая, как Гарак галантно рассыпается в комплиментах Лите и ее новому платью. Расчет на ревность растворился в первые же секунды, когда Гарак, увидев Литу, округлил глаза и одобрительно подмигнул. Обоим.  
Настроение упало, и даже предстоящая сессия шпионской игры в гололюксе уже не так радовала.  
…вот что с ним делать? Пристрелить, что ли?  
_  
4.10 Our Man Bashir  
_

*****  
Шаттл лежал на стабильном курсе. Оставалось только ждать прибытия на станцию и болтать.  
Джулиан потянулся в соседнем кресле, длинный, гибкий, как девушка. Повернулся к Майлзу, улыбаясь:  
– Знаешь, а я согласен с тобой. Мастерская в спальне – это прекрасная идея. Пока Кейко в экспедиции и тебе удобнее спать на диване – было бы странно не преобразовать спальню под свое хобби. Тем более это показывает, что ты никого не планируешь приглашать в свою каюту кроме как для того, чтобы попить пива, – Джулиан подмигнул.  
Майлз вздохнул.  
– Именно, – проворчал он. – И почему Кейко этого не понимает? Почему не может быть больше похожа на…  
– На?  
– На… мужчину.  
Взгляд Джулиана был удивленным, но мягким:  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы Кейко была… похожа на мужчину?  
Майлз помолчал и медленно кивнул, глядя Джулиану в глаза:  
– Иногда.  
Джулиан несколько секунд удерживал взгляд друга, опустил голову.  
– Что ж… у всех нас иногда бывают забавные фантазии. Я, пожалуй, возьму себе рутбира и почитаю – нам лететь еще четыре часа. Хочешь рутбир?  
Майлз только отрицательно покачал головой и тоже отвернулся, удобнее устраиваясь в кресле и пытаясь сосредоточиться на мелькании светил за иллюминатором.  
Еще четыре часа.

_4.04 Hippocratic Oath_

*****  
– Но это мое время!  
– Понимаю, – Кварк суетливо смахнул со стойки пару крошек и отложил полотенце. Недовольный клиент – скупой клиент. – Конечно, каждая среда ровно в 20:00 – ваше время, но доктор Башир был в отъезде, и Одо сегодня занят, а в одиночку сплавляться через пороги не так интересно и даже опасно, так что я подумал…  
– А мне плевать, что ты подумал! – шеф О`Брайен буквально рычал. – Найди. Мне. Гололюкс.  
– Конечно-конечно, сейчас посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
– Кварк, – к стойке бара скользнула Дакс, обворожительно улыбаясь. – Я знаю, что не бронировала заранее, но не мог бы ты найти для меня окошко? Тот массажист оказался просто чудесен…  
– Майлз! Ты уже на месте, – сияя, доктор Башир хлопнул О`Брайена по плечу. – Готов сражаться с порогами? Джадзия, ты сегодня великолепна – свидание в гололюксе?  
– Нет у нее никакого свидания! Это время наше! – О`Брайен стукнул кулаком по стойке. – И еще этот болван говорит, что мест нет.  
– Нет мест? – доктор нахмурился. – Как же так, Кварк? Нам очень нужен гололюкс. Без регулярной физической нагрузки…  
– Кварк, – к стойке подошел капитан Сиско. – Я слышал, у тебя появилась обновленная версия той эмуляции гонок на шаттлах. Я бы хотел потренироваться. Если можно, сейчас.  
– Кварк, – в голосе Джадзии прорезалась нотка, острая, как кончик бат`лета.  
Кварк резко развернулся спиной к придвинувшейся вплотную группе – и замер, пойманный взглядом Морна, который облокотился на противоположную стойку в выжидательно-угрожающей позе.  
Кварк закрыл глаза. О, он найдет этого негодяя, подсунувшего ему «безобидный усилитель ощущений для гололюкса», размажет его по грязи – нет, надо же было довериться торговцу с такой фамилией! Он обязательно найдет его. Если останется жив.

_Любая серия любого сезона_

*****  
Дукат включил защитное поле каюты с новым кодом доступа; подумав, активировал дополнительный код. Глубоко вдохнул – и, наконец, позволил себе крепко сжать бейсбольный мячик.  
В центре комнаты заискрились лучи телепортации. Из облака света навстречу шагнула знакомая фигура, заключая его в крепкие объятия:  
– Ну здравствуй, Скрейн.

_5.26 Call to Arms_

*****  
– Доктор? Не ожидал увидеть вас в такое время. Что-то случилось? – Гарак удивленно разглядывал полуночного гостя в дверях своей каюты.  
– Ничего особенного, просто… вы с Ворфом летите в Гамма-квадрант? – Джулиан смотрел на Гарака как-то снизу вверх, почти испуганно.  
Гарак закаменел.  
– Это мой долг, доктор.  
– Нет, я… я понимаю, правда... – Джулиан помотал головой, словно ничего не понимая, и порывисто обнял Гарака, уткнувшись в плечевые гребни. Гарак неверящим жестом аккуратно прикоснулся к плечам Джулиана, не столько обнимая, сколько обозначая прикосновение.  
Джулиан оторвался от Гарака и теперь смотрел ему прямо в глаза:  
– Ты неисправим.  
– Простите, доктор?  
– Неисправим, говорю. Завтра летишь на верную смерть…  
– Я бы возразил…  
– …и даже не хочешь… – Джулиан снова подался вперед и впился Гараку в губы – настойчиво, сильно. Гарак почувствовал, как его пальцы на плечах Джулиана непроизвольно сжимаются в ответ...  
Через час из-под запертой двери каюты Гарака, струясь, выплыла плотная бронзовая масса, покачалась, медленно формируя облик доктора Джулиана Башира. Человеческим жестом существо отряхнуло форму, поводило губами из стороны в сторону, восстанавливая работу имитации лицевых мышц. Улыбнулось.  
Большая часть времени в каюте ушла на то, чтобы несчастный случай выглядел достоверно – но теперь можно было не волноваться. Без Гарака в Гамма-квадрант никто не полетит.

_5.14 In Purgatory's Shadow_

*****  
– Джулиан!  
– О. Мелора. – Джулиан неловко откашлялся.  
– Представишь? – Мелора кивнула на зеленоватую особь ригелианской расы, почти повисшую на руке у Джулиана. Пол особи определить не удалось – Мелора и не помнила обозначения всех четырех гендеров ригелиан. Или пяти?  
– А. Кхм. Да. Это Мелисса. По крайней мере она согласилась, чтобы ее так называли.  
Мелисса что-то прошипела, предположительно, дружелюбное.  
– Представляешь, – улыбнулся Джулиан, – Мелисса получает питательные вещества через фотосинтез. Ее раса формирует симбиоз с водорослями, и ей требуется особый спектр излучения, чтобы его поддерживать. Но если мы чуть модифицируем геном ее водорослей – они будут воспринимать наш волновой диапазон! И она сможет жить среди нас!  
Мелисса снова что-то прошипела.  
– Конечно, – улыбнулся Джулиан, глядя в раскосые глаза ригелианки. – Извини, – он виновато взглянул на Мелору. – Нам пора. Мелисса не может долго находиться в этом волновом спектре. По крайней мере пока, – он лукаво улыбнулся. Как когда-то. – Увидимся послезавтра, м?..  
…Мелора долго смотрела вслед удаляющейся паре, с трудом контролируя дыхание и желание прилечь – пусть даже на пол. Гравитация на станции сегодня была особенно тяжелой.

_2.06 Melora_

*****  
Кивнув Сиско, Гарак подчеркнуто твердой походкой вышел из зала совещаний. В своей каюте он тяжело опустился на овальную раму иллюминатора. Среди знакомых созвездий в углу матовой тусклой точкой блестела Кардассия Прайм – на которую через два часа обрушится вся мощь клингонской армии.  
Времени хватит, чтобы связаться с несколькими бывшими коллегами. Предупредить Милу. Сообщить военному командованию. Дукату…  
Перед глазами встала самодовольно ухмыляющаяся физиономия. Поворот маленькой головы на непропорционально длинной шее. Гребни – всегда агрессивно-графитового цвета. Небрежный тон голоса. Этот самоуверенный болван принесет еще много хлопот и станции, и самой Кардассии, Гарак чувствовал это всем нутром. Жаль, не получилось уничтожить его в честном бою. Жаль, Гарак разучился убивать со спины. Жаль, что для искоренения заразы на Кардассии пришлось бы уничтожить не только Дуката, но и набранных им людей, и почти всю кардассианскую верхушку. Жаль, что после сообщения на Кардассию не получится ничего исправить даже руками клингонов…  
Гарак позволил себе на секунду прикрыть глаза. Потом решительно подошел к видеопанели, набрал код.  
– Элим? – Мила, очевидно, хлопотала по хозяйству: волосы убраны, в руках тряпка.  
– Послушай меня, это важно. Через полчаса за тобой прилетит скиммер и отвезет в частный космопорт – тот самый, помнишь? За это время собери все необходимые тебе лично вещи. Тебе придется улететь с Кардассии на несколько, – Гарак запнулся, – недель. Я все объясню потом, сейчас нет времени – и это вопрос жизни и смерти.  
После короткого убедительного разговора – слава галам, Мила не стала расспрашивать или возражать – Гарак организовал скиммер и два шаттла в двух разных космопортах, назначив в один из них пилотом и охранником двух коллег из Обсидианового ордена; тех, которым можно, с оговорками, доверять. Они тоже ни о чем не расспрашивали – Гарак почти забыл, как удобен авторитет.  
Последнее сообщение, чуть поколебавшись, – в особняк, где, по обновленным сведениям, жила семья Баркана. Он оставил файл из таймера с обратным отсчетом и двух сетов координат: координаты шаттла на Кардассии и оценочные координаты нахождения клингонской армии.  
Все.  
До клингонского вторжения на Кардассию Прайм оставалось почти полтора часа – и только один вопрос, к решению которого Гарак был намерен подойти со всей серьезностью: за каким сортом канара скоротать это время у Кварка?  


_4.02 The Way of the Warrior, Part II_

*****  
– Что значит «перевод»? – Джулиан влетел на мостик; следом пискнул остановившийся чуть позже лифт.  
– Мистер Башир, командование затребовало ваше присутствие на корабле «Экспедишн», который направляется патрулировать Бета-квадрант. Для вас это повышение – главный врач на корабле класса…  
– Повышение? Правда? Отправить меня на другой конец Вселенной…  
– Куда вы все время и стремились, насколько я помню. Новые расы, новые открытия – разве не так?  
– Сэр…  
– Успокойтесь, Джулиан. Начальство оценило ваше умение работать с новыми расами, как и ваш интерес к ксенобиологии. Подумайте, сколько открытий...  
– Сэр, могу я попросить вас сказать прямо, что происходит?  
Сиско сжал пальцами переносицу.  
– В мой кабинет.  
В кабинете Сиско грохнул по столу старомодной картонной папкой – в таких сейчас хранили сверхсекретные документы, не доверяя электронным носителям.  
– Читайте.  
Джулиан схватил папку, начал быстро листать. Его терпения хватило ненадолго:  
– Слишком легко воспроизводим?!..  
– В этом нет ничего оскорбительного, доктор. Вашу внешность…  
– Но я…  
– Вашу внешность, доктор, – Сиско чуть повысил голос, – дважды копировали Меняющиеся, один раз – на целый месяц; думаю, для вас недавние события были так же неприятны, как и для нас.  
Джулиан промолчал – наконец-то. Сиско не хотел напоминать Баширу о тюрьме джем`хадар через сутки после вызволения, но это позволяло сильно ускорить разговор.  
– Вы стали объектом переноса личности заключенного Рао Вантики.. И при этом никто, даже ваши лучшие друзья, ни разу не заметили разницы между вами и копией с чужим разумом. А поскольку вы врач и большинство анализов проводите так же вы – это может быть опасным. Один раз меняющийся в вашем облике уже подделал результаты, поставив под подозрение коммандера Эддингтона.  
– Вы сами знаете, что я здесь ни при чем, – безнадежным глухим голосом произнес Башир.  
– Вы лично ни при чем, доктор. Но руководство Флота имеет определенные опасения. Очевидно, Меняющимся легко дается ваш облик. И поэтому разумно держать вас от них подальше. Для общей же пользы. И вы всегда были исследователем, Джулиан. Воспользуйтесь этой возможностью.  
Башир снова затих.  
– К слову, Джулиан, – Сиско развернулся, словно вспомнив что-то, – по сути, вы нас не покидаете. Да, да, – продолжил он с улыбкой – Завтра на станцию прибывает доктор Льюис Циммерман. Он снимет вашу голографическую копию для программы «удаленный доктор» – и вы будете виртуально с нами! – Сиско широко улыбнулся. – В конце концов, мы привыкли к вам не меньше, чем вы к нам.  
– Голограмма, видимо, не внушает опасений, – опять повествовательным тоном проговорил Башир.  
– Голограмма? – на этот раз смех Сиско был искренним, – нет, доктор. Уж с чем-чем, а с голограммой вас никто не спутает.

_Между 5.15 By Inferno's Light и 5.16 Doctor Bashir, I Presume?_


End file.
